au delà des apparences
by Mandai
Summary: après leur duel Yugi et Atem sont propulsé dans un autre monde, ils doivent affrontés les diverses épreuves pour se retrouvé


Au-delà des apparences.

Chapitre 1

De retour au xxi ème siècle Yugi et ses amis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'apporter au pharaon le repos auquel qu'il à temps espérer depuis que son homologue à assembler son puzzle du millénium. Mais atem sentais que Yugi avais certainement encore besoin de lui. Ils se mettent alors d'accord pour s'affronté dans la meilleur des disciplines auquel ils n'avaient aucun égal : le duel de monstre

Après une longue lutte : alors que personne savaient réellement qui allais l'emporté : se fut la victoire de Yugi.

Atem heureux que son plus cher ami n'avais désormais plus besoin d'aide se dirigea vers lui pour le consolé

« yugi je suis fière de toi»

-mais pharaon ! Je veux que tu restes avec nous !

-tu as accompli ta mission, au revoir mes amis

C'est sur ce dernier échange que le Pharaon Atem traversa la porte.

Ou suis-je ? Qui sont ces personnes ?

J'avance dans un immense couloir tapissé de relique qui m'est particulièrement familière mais oui cette fresque représente les dieux et les anciens rois d'Égypte, je reconnais Am-Hem le dévoreur de million d'âmes le grand pharaon akunumkanon et ainsi Nout la déesse du ciel au bout de ce corridor je perçois enfin deux stèles vide. Je ressens une étrange sensation laquelle qui nous donne l'envie de pleurer je serre fortement ma poitrine et quelques larmes s'échappa de mes paupières. Je relevai la tête et je vis une vieille dame s'avancer vers moi.

-Oh mon roi je vous retrouve enfin vous nous avaient beaucoup inquiéter tout le peuple égyptien vous croyais perdu depuis que vous avez donné votre trône à votre dévoué Seto

-Cesse d'importuné notre roi Ânkhefeni . Fais lui préparé son diner notre grand pharaon a besoin de repos il a fait un long voyage.

 _Mais enfin que dite vous je ne suis pas pharaon j'ignore ce qu'il se passe mais je suis sûr d'une chose je ne suis pas dans mon monde. Mais celui d'Atem ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Mais où est le vrai pharaon ? Il faut que je pose la question, non ! cela est trop risqué je vais me fondre dans le personnage et me sortir de ce mauvais pas c'est que le pharaon me conseillerais de faire._ Avec tout ce flux d'informations le pharaon ou plutôt Yugi s'évanouis causant d'avantage d'agitation.

Il se réveilla dans une luxurieuse chambre : il prit quelques instants pour admirer cette nouvelle pièce qui était orné d'or et autre pierre précieuse dans cette splendide décoration il put reconnaitre que certaine fresque étais des créatures du jeu du duel monstre tel qu'Exodia le maudit, le dragon blanc au yeux bleu et pour finir les trois dieux égyptiens obélisk le tourmenteur, silver le dragon céleste, et le dragon ailé de Râ.

 _Tout cela aurais-t-il un rapport avec les dieux que j'ai découvert tout à l'heure se demanda alors Yugi_

Il fut interrompît lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte

-Oui entré ordonna timidement l'apprenti pharaon

-Mon roi vous allait mieux qu'elle soulagement … dit de nouveau la servante

-oui je me sens beaucoup mieux je vous remercie Ânkhefeni

-Etes-vous sûr mon roi ? C'est la première fois que vous me parler aussi formellement que cela m'intimide.

-Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas de raison voyons.

Effectivement Yugi ignore la relation entre le pharaon et cette femme.

-Mon roi … que vous ai-t-il arrivé tout ce temps ? Vous vous ne souvenais plus de moi quel tristesse.

\- je te pris de m'excuser Ânkhefeni tout cela est encore confus dans mon esprit.

-prenez le temps pharaon, n'oubliez pas si vous avez besoin de vous confier venez me voir c'est ce que votre père vous a dit Termina Ankhefeni en refermant la porte de la suite du pharaon.

Après cet entretien Yugi réfléchissait de plus belle.

« Que se passe t -il à la fin ! Personne ne semble choqué que je ne suis pas leur pharaon Je veux rentrer à la maison. Vous me manque tous… Téa Tristan, Joey, Grand-père, Pharaon. Je dois à tout prix sortir de ce monde pour retrouver mes amis »

Toute ces explications avaient épuisé Yugi il décida de se reposer espérant que tout ceci sois un mauvais rêve

Notre jeune « pharaon » s'éveilla très tôt

Je dois absolument trouvé des explications Seto et cette servante doivent certainement en savoir beaucoup plus sur ce monde.

Après tout la solution ne dois pas être loin je dois me conformer au personnage atem de ce monde et la solution m'apparaitra.

Atem étais témoin du désarroi de son substitut il lui susurra afin que lui seul puisse les entendre

-tout va bien yugi je suis près de toi tu n'as plus à avoir peur…

Atem approcha ses doigts vers ceux de Yugi pour l'attirer vers lui, son sosie disparaissait au contact de ses doigts tel que de la fumée.

Il s'écria : Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'approché ? Où vas-tu ? Ne me laisse pas !

Il fit un bond et s'éveilla en sueur.

-Ahh c'est un rêve ? Où est passé Yugi ?

-Yugi ! Yugi !

Hélas le pharaon se retrouvait sans réponses

grand père muto avais entendu hurler son petit-fils, il annonça a ses invités d'aller voir le malade ils se

-Vite les enfants, il est réveillé ! Alerta les autres

-enfin ! s'exclama une jeune fille

-ou suis-je ? demanda le substitut de Yugi

-tu es dans ton lit répondit un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blond qui lui donna une frappe amical dans le dos.

Le pharaon se frotta les yeux et découvrit effectivement qu'il se trouvait chez yugi dans ca chambre entourés de tous leurs amis.

-Vous tous… Vous me veillez comme cela depuis longtemps ?

\- oui depuis assez longtemps en fait. Pendant tout ce temps on commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer et… on a voulu essayer ton deck du jeu des duels de monstres et…

-ces deux idiots ont abimés certaines de tes cartes dénonça immédiatement téa.

-Mais non cela ne s'est pas passé du tout comme cela. En réalité

Joey expliqua sa mésaventure : ils avaient donc séparé le deck en deux part égal et joey engagea le duel en criant leur slogan favori « c'est l'heure du duel ! » il invoqua alors Kuriboh en mode défense et une carte piège face caché. Au tour de tristan il invoqua Le gardien celte en mode attaque,

-Gardien celte détruit moi cette carte face caché ! Ordonna tristan.

-Tu vas faire une boulette tristan ! Se moqua joey.

Et là grave erreur Tristan avais mis les deux pieds dans piège de joey car la carte piège s'avère d'être le cercle d'envoutement. Cette carte a pour but d'empêcher l'adversaire de d'attaqué ou de se placé en mode défense, il ne resta plus qu'à joey d'invoqué un dernier monstre

-Viens à moi Gaya le chevalier féroce

Tristan se retrouva sans point de vie

Heureux d'avoir pu humilier une fois de plus son ami joey pris une feuille pour y noté sa victoire

Et froissa cette feuille soudaine quand grand père muto surgit dans la chambre

-Voyons Joey que fais-tu avec cette carte

-HEIN ? Quelle carte ?

-celle que tu tiens dans ta main droite… répondit téa dépité

-Yugi va te faire la peau Joey répondit joyeusement Tristan Victorieux.

C'est ainsi que se termina le duel titanesque de Joey et Tristan

-J'espère que tu nous en veux pas trop. Hein Yugi demanda timidement Joey qui se grattais l'arrière du crane

Le pharaon n'écouté plus Joey depuis déjà de longue minutes il s'était concentrais sur la dernière phrase de celui-ci.

 _Yugi? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il Yugi? n'a-t-il pas remarqué que je ne suis pas Yugi ? Pour quelle raison ? C'est étrange les autres ne remarque pas non plus de différence, il est vrai que Yugi et moi, nous nous ressemblons sur beaucoup de points._

Joey s'était aperçus que son ami ne l'écoutait plus et lui demanda

-ça va Yugi ?

-Je vais bien merci, mais je ne peux pas rester ici longtemps, je ne peux pas loupés les cours plus longtemps.

-Mais enfin Yugi se sont les vacances scolaire répondit Grand-père muto étonné

-Toujours dans la lune a ce que je vois. On retrouve notre vieil ami répondu téa confiante. Elle reprit

-mais pour le moment reste au lit,tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille depuis le départ du pharaon tu t'es effondré.

Ton Grand-père t'a porté jusqu'ici. Tu t'en rends compte Yugi à son âge il aurait pu se faire très mal !

L'homologue de téa ris jaune tellement qui se sentais ennuyais de la gêne qu'il a pu procurer

-ahah désolé grand-père… A vous tous aussi.

-tu peux être désolé rétorqua Tristan insurgé.

-Doucement les enfants laissez-le s'en remettre il a accomplis une grande mission, pour que la menace qui a attaqué l'Egypte il y a cinq mille ans ne se reproduise plus dans notre ère de plus il est encore très faible… interrompit grand-père mutô

-Non je vais bien répondit Yugi essayant de se lever, mais il manqua de tomber de nouveau si ses amis Joey et Tristan ne l'avais pas retenu.

-Ton grand-père à raison, tu ne tiens même pas sur tes pieds repris Téa.

-vous avez raison, je vais me recoucher… annonça yugi tout en fermant les yeux.

-allé les amis laissons-le récupérer.

-oui allons-y au revoir Grand-père tenais nous au courent s'il vous plait.

-sois sans crainte Téa il reprendra vite ce n'est pas un Muto pour rien

Téa acquiesça et parti

-Quant à toi Yugi tu as intérêt à reprendre vite ! Rappela joey

-ce n'est pas un muto pour rien repris grand-père agacé.

Dès que tous les amis de Yugi furent partis il alla voir son protéger et il lui posa une main réconfortante sur le front en lui disant

« Tu n'es plus tout seul à présent Yugi »

Sans grande surprise yugi ne réagissais pas à la tendresse de son grand-père. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment jusqu'à une tornade dévasta la chambre ainsi que ses occupants.

-Yuginou ! Yuginou ? Tu es là ?

-On est ici Rebecca répondit Grand-père Muto en se dégageant des décombres.

-il y a un problème ? Siffla Yugi…

\- Yugi tu t'en es sorti ? Je suis soulagée…

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, douterai-tu de moi ? répondit le véritable Pharaon en plongeant son regard dans ceux de la jeune fille

-Non, non je suis très inquiète à ton sujet, dès que j'ai appris ton retour, je suis immédiatement parti à ton chevet

-ne t'en fais pas Rebecca je prends soin de lui tu peux rentrer et rassuré ton grand-père

-Mais monsieur muto je veux rester auprès de lui

-Vas-y … je te promets je t'envoie une lettre à mon rétablissement

Cette promesse suffit à Rebecca de repartir le cœur léger et remplis d'espoir.

Le grand-père de yugi referma la porte et retourna auprès de son petit-fils

-dis-moi Yugi ne s'est pas-t-il passé quelque lors de votre duel ? Ne serai tu pas en réalité le pharaon ?

-comment as-tu compris !?

-c'est facile, mon petit-fils a quelque difficulté avec l'école il n'a pas hérité des bon côtés de la famille pour cela déclara le grand père quelque peu gêner

-ahah oui c'est vrai Yugi a vraiment du mal à l'école, mais nous devons le retrouver j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Quel genre de pressentiment ?

-pendant mes rêves je vois Yugi, il est seul, il a peur, je ne peux l'aider car le puzzle du millénium a étais reposer sur sa stèle.

-D'après toi il sera enfermé à son tour dans le puzzle ?

-je l'ignore la menace de Bakura étant anéanti, je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver.

-je pense avoir une idée, dans ma jeunesse j'ai découvert un vieux manuscrit qui rassemblait divers hiéroglyphes.

Que disais-t-i Grand-père ?

-je ne me souviens plus, je vais essayer de le retrouvé, en attendant repose toi, une rude journée nous attend demain et je ne veux pas etre réprimander par tes amis que je ne m'occupe pas bien de toi.

C'est sur ce long discours que Mr Muto souhaita la bonne nuit au pharaon mais il savait d'ores et déjà que cette nouvelle aventure sera encore plus rude que les précédente car il ne pourrait venir en aide ni à son petit-fils car il ignorait ou il se trouvait ni comment il allait et il remettait en doute l'utilité des cartes du duel de monstres.

De son côté Atem, ne parvenais pas non plus à trouver le sommeil il ressentait des esprits tout près de lui qui lui criait à l'aide, il put en reconnaitre une seul celle de son père le pharaon akunumkanon qui lui dit, Mon fils méfis toi des apparences celle que tu crois etre tes allier sont en vérité un tas de mensonges. L'héritier du défunt pharaon réfléchissait de longues minutes avant de sombrer à la douceur de Morphée Mais sans le savoir, ils avaient déjà franchi la première étape vers Yugi.


End file.
